


Hold Me Close: Challenge Entry

by violet_mercury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 20 Days of Obikin Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 13, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_mercury/pseuds/violet_mercury
Summary: I found this challenge on Tumblr, so I decided to try it out.Day 13:  Hugs/Snuggling/Cuddling





	Hold Me Close: Challenge Entry

The air was cold against his face. The smell of cleanliness mixed with something undistinguishable filled his nose. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open to a bright light above him. He vaguely remembered tackling Anakin to get him out of the way. He remembered the distant shouts from Clones and fellow Jedi as the bombs went off across the battlefield. Everything had sounded as if it was underwater; distorted and far away. The opaque white of the medical bay nearly hurt his eyes. A phantom pain throbbed in his head and back as he glanced around. It was then that he felt something grab his hand. His right hand had been enveloped in a black-gloved embrace. Sitting up, he peered over the railing of the hospital bed. His former padawan sat with his back against the wall, head leaning against the side of the gurney, and his knees tucked up to his chest. The younger Jedi was sound asleep, still clutching tightly Obi-Wan's hand. Evening sunlight filtered in through the blinds just enough to make the area beneath Anakin's eyes glisten. Obi-Wan stomach sunk to the floor. No matter how serious the injury was, Anakin would always frett over him. He couldn't imagine how panicked Anakin must have been after he lost consciousness. From looks alone, Obi-Wan knew Anakin hadn't left his side. The boy's halo of golden curls was disheveled, dark robes in disarray. Though his face was blotchy from obvious crying, he was still beautiful. Obi-Wan sighed, thinking about how Anakin had cried alone. Rolling to the side, he outstretched his free hand. Flicking his wrist to maneuver the I.V out of the way, he carded gentle fingers through Anakin's locks. The boy's eyes remained closed, yet he leaned into the touch. Blearily, Anakin's blue eyes opened. The sleepy frown that had taken residence on his face deepened as he awoke. 

 

"Master, are you okay?" he gasped, quickly rising from the ground.

 

"I'm fine, dear one. How long was I out?" Obi-Wan replied.

 

"Two days. They were worried you wouldn't wake up." Anakin's voice broke as hot tears formed in his eyes.

 

"Come here, Anakin." Obi-Wan murmured.

 

Anakin's worried countenance changed to perplexed as he bowed his head. Obi-Wan cupped his cheek, smoothing away the previous tears with a calloused thumb. Anakin squeezed his hand, sending joy through their bond. Just then, the door slid open. Kix stepped through the threshold, sparing a glance between the two Jedi.

 

"You're awake. It's nice to see you again, General." Kix began.

 

Obi-Wan chuckled in response. Gradually, Kix made his way to Obi-Wan.

 

"And how are you doing, Anakin?" he inquired.

 

"Fine," Anakin sniffled. 

 

Obi-Wan and Kix shared an incredulous smirk before returning their attention to the younger Jedi.

 

"I bet you're tired though," Kix commented. 

 

Anakin shook his head in denial. 

 

"He refused to leave your side the whole time. He stayed awake for all of the first day and drifted off to sleep an hour ago. It didn't seem to last long." Kix filled Obi-Wan in.

 

"Oh, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed.

 

Anakin just shrugged, turning his attention to his boots. 

 

"Very well then, I'll leave you two to catch up. Hollar if you need anything." Kix concluded, shutting the door behind himself as he left. 

 

"Come here," Obi-Wan instructed, motioning for Anakin to lay down beside him. 

 

The other Jedi was hesitant at first, likely not wanting to aggravate Obi-Wan's injuries. With caution, he settled himself next to Obi-Wan. Anakin laid on his side, fearful blue eyes meeting a steel blue. 

 

"I was so worried you'd never wake up. I-I don't know what I'd do without you..." Anakin sobbed.

 

"Shh, I'm right here." Obi-Wan whispered, wrapping strong arms around Anakin.

 

Anakin buried his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder, fisting hands into the lapels of his tunic.

 

"I love you so much." Anakin muttered, muffled by the fabric.

 

"I love you too, dear one." Obi-Wan returned.

 

With two fingers, he lifted Anakin's chin. Both Jedi smiled contently before meeting in the middle for a gentle kiss. Council and Clones be damned, Obi-Wan loved Anakin. Their lips moved together, growing more and more heated until Anakin broke away.

 

"Hold me?" he proposed. 

 

"Always," Obi-Wan whispered, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture. 

 

Anakin allowed himself to be held. He tucked his head beneath Obi-Wan chin. Despite his greater height, he made himself impossibly smaller. Obi-Wan chuckled as Anakin curled tight against him. With one hand resting comfortingly on his back, Obi-Wan used the other to run his fingers through the soft curls of Anakin's hair.

 

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Obi-Wan stated.

 

Anakin blushed under the praise, looking up at Obi-Wan from where the lower half of his face was buried in the hospital blankets. 

 

"Absolutely stunning..." Obi-Wan thought aloud, pressing a kiss to the crown of Anakin's head.


End file.
